A typical television system resumes playback of a media content exactly at the point where the playback of that content was stopped or slightly before based on a predetermined amount. At best, a television system may resume playback at the beginning of a scene during which the playback of that content was stopped. However, such resumption of playback does not take into consideration how likely a given user is to remember the scene, how long the interval was between the pausing and resuming, and how inherently memorable the scene was. Consequently, a user will often resume content without being able to recollect what he or she was watching, which may lead the user to waste time rewinding the media content, or may cause the user to abandon watching the media content altogether. Such scenarios may create a poor user experience.
Furthermore, typical television systems will typically pause the content immediately when a pause command from a user is received. However, such pause commands are often not based on what the user was watching at that time but rather on the user's general availability. This results in a pause command being issued during a portion of a movie that the user may not generally remember. Consequently, when playback is resumed, the user may be unable to remember the current scene, which may create a poor user experience. Some systems may recommend a pause time to the user based on upcoming appointments scheduled by the user, or on positions that other users have commonly paused on in the past. However, such systems still fail to account for memorability of the scene, and the user may still have a poor user experience of trying to resume content from a place that was not memorable.